


Nuestro Milagro De Amor

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avery - Freeform, Bottom Henry, Gags, M/M, Mpreg, OCC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Han Pasado cinco años Que Henry y Abraham se Hayan Visto ¿Que Pasara Cuando Se Vuelvan a ver? y Que sorpresa se Llevara Abraham cuando vuelva a ver a Henry. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro Milagro De Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos y mucho menos Dominic Cooper y Benjamín Walker solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Advertencia: Occ en los personajes, y pelusa si no le gusta aquello pueden dejar de leer aparte de que es Slash significa relación homosexual.

Nuestro Milagro De Amor

Han pasado cinco años desde que te perdí para siempre Abraham y todo por mi culpa, por decirte que soy un vampiro, jamás pensé que después de que hiciéramos el amor me abandonarás solo por ser vampiro, se que tu nos odias, pero pensé que conmigo habrías cambiado, pero que equivocado estaba, ahora me odias y con tanta razón.Sé que no debería volver a verte, pero algo me lo impide y hace que tenga que verte de nuevo y es por nuestro pequeño hijo Abraham Henry Sturges que quiere conocerte, ya que se parece tanto a ti, aunque tenga mi color de pelo, el tiene tus ojos y esa mirada de cuando me enamore y tiene también tu habilidad con el hacha, si estuvieras aquí de seguro que estarías orgulloso de el.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que nuestro pequeño entro a mi cuarto y me miro sonriendo yo abro los brazos para abrazarlo.

\- Mami hoy voy a conocer a mi papi dime que si, he estado esperando con ansias este día – dijo Abe mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que si corazón, pero vístete no quieres darle una mala impresión – dije acariciando sus negros cabellos y besando su frente.

\- Yo le quiero dar una buena impresión ya veras que me veré muy guapo – me contesto, me beso en la mejilla y se fue a cambiarse, mientras que yo hacia lo mismo.

Tenia mucho miedo en ver Abraham, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue el día que me entere que estaba embarazado y quería decírselo, pero el casi me asesina cuando llegue, pero hoy tiene que saber la verdad de que tiene un hijo que es mitad vampiro y mitad humano, solo espero que lo quiera y no lo mate si lo intenta yo tendré que actuar para salvar a mi hijo y no me importa matar al amor de mi vida.

Cuando acabo de vestirme, veo que Abe entra corriendo hacia mi vestido en un traje negro y blusa Blanca.

\- Ya estoy listo mami ya nos podemos ir – grito emocionado y yo lo alce en brazos.

\- Por supuesto que si déjame ponerme los lentes de sol y nos vamos – dije mientras íbamos al estudio por mi gafas, gracias a dios que Abe no necesitaba el bloqueador y los lentes de sol, cuando me pongo las gafas nos dirigíamos afuera directamente para ir a casa de Abraham, yo sabía que él no se casó, ya que tenía informantes y que vivía cerca de nosotros en una cabaña que queda a mas de cinco kilómetros.

\- ¿Mami por que mi papi y tu no están juntos? – me pregunto Abe sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Ah eso es por que nos peleamos, pero espero que hoy nos podamos reconciliar – le conteste y esperando de que mis palabras fueran verdad, yo ya no aguantaba esta soledad que sentía, aunque tenia a Abe, me faltaba mi otra mitad.

\- Yo espero que si yo quiero tener una gran familia – me contesto entusiasmado.

\- Yo también hijo – dije mientras lo abrazaba a mi, mientras seguía caminando – Pero Abe quiero que me prometas de que cuando lo veas no le digas papá hasta que yo lo diga me lo prometes – dije acariciando su cabello.

\- Si, mami solo espero que me quiera – dijo yo sentía que lo quedaba de mi corazón se rompía, yo también espero que Abraham lo quiera, porque si no, no sé cómo consolar a mi pequeño.

\- Ya veras que te va a amar hijo – conteste con una media sonrisa, que el correspondía y me abrazaba mas a mi, no se cuanto tiempo pase caminando hasta que llegamos - Muy bien hijo quiero que te portes bien, déjame hablar a mi, primero – dije y veo como asiente su cabeza y toco la puerta, espero unos cinco minutos y veo que no abren,quizás no estaba en casa - Creo que vendremos mañana no hay nadie – dije y veo la cara desilusionada de Abe y eso hizo que se me rompiera el corazón, doy media vuelta y lo que veo me quedo en shock en frente de mi estaba Abraham y me miraba atónito y creo que mi cara debía estar en las mismas, hace cinco años que no lo veo y se ve mas guapo que nunca.

\- ¿Tu eres Abraham Lincoln? – pregunto Abe emocionado, eso hizo que saliéramos del shock y lo viéramos que el tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si, ¿Y tu eres? – ahora pregunto Abraham mirando a nuestro hijo ignorándome por completo.

\- Yo soy Abraham Henry Sturges un gusto en conocerte –dijo Abe orgulloso de su nombre eso hizo que me sacara una sonrisa, veo como los ojos de Abraham se abren mas de la cuenta dejando caer el hacha que tenia en las manos, mirándome a mi y a mi hijo como si fuéramos extraterrestres.

\- Es… tu…hijo – dijo tartamudeando sin dejar de mirarnos.

\- Si es mi hijo Abraham y también es tuyo – conteste y veo como se pone más pálido que un fantasma.

\- No… es…cierto…los…vampiros…no…se… pueden…embarazar – siguió diciendo nervioso eso hace que sienta las ganas de llorar, veo la cara de mi niño a punto de sacar sus lagrimas lo bajo para quedar en frente mío.

\- Abe ve jugar, déjame hablar a solas con tu padre, no llores debes ser valiente te juro que el te va a querer – dije eso en su oreja y el asintió – No te alejes demasiado – conteste veo que asiente y va a sentarse a dos arboles cerca de la cabaña, levanto la mirada y veo que Abraham me mira nervioso – Tenemos que hablar, me dejas entrar – lo dije serio, veo como asiente y entramos a la cabaña, me senté en un sillón, mientras Abraham me mira.

\- De que quieres hablar Henry, de que tengo un hijo vampiro, vamos es imposible que se embaracen – escupió las palabras acidas, pero yo no deje que me intimidara.

\- No es imposible yo si di a luz, el es tu hijo Abraham no ves que se parecen, además el te quería conocerte y yo solo le cumplí su deseó, pero si dañas a mi hijo me veré forzado en dañarte y no me importa de que eres el hombre que ame alguna vez – dije lo ultimo enojado, veo que Abraham me mira sorprendido por lo que confesé, pero era necesario decirle la verdad, veo como de pronto se acerca a mi y se arrodilla en frente de mi yo lo miro como si se le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

\- Quiero una prueba para saber que el es mi hijo, y quizás lo acepte – dijo mirándome serio de repente y yo solo lo miro, mientras me levanto del sillón.

\- Esta bien te mostrare que Abe es tu hijo – dije mientras volvíamos afuera de la cabaña para ver que Abe estaba donde lo deje jugando con el pasto – Abe hijo ven aquí – dije, mientras veía como Abe se paraba y corría hacia mi dedicándome una sonrisa, para después desaparecerla cuando Abraham estuvo en frente de el.

\- Ya me quiere mami – me contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo solo me agacho a su estatura.

\- Todavía no corazón, pero quiero que le enseñes tu habilidad con el hacha – conteste sonriendo y veo como me sonríe, da vueltas y saltos, me levanto y saco adentro de mi traje el hacha de Abe es mas pequeña que la de Abraham, pero muy filosa para derribar un árbol, veo como Abe agarra el hacha y se dirige a un árbol, me vuelve a mirar para saber si cortara ese y yo solo asiento con la cabeza sonriendo, veo como de un hachazo derribo el árbol cayendo a lo lejos y dirijo la mirada a Abraham mirando con incredulidad a nuestro hijo y al árbol que el derribo, yo tuve que evitar de que no me saliera una carcajada por su reacción.

\- Vistes mami lo derribe – dijo corriendo hacia mi dejando el hacha al suelo para después abrazarme yo lo levanto del suelo y le doy vueltas y el ríe a carcajadas, los dos estábamos riéndonos, cuando paro de dar vueltas lo abrazo mas a mi, miro Abraham que todavía seguía en shock.

\- Otra prueba mas que necesitas Abraham, para que sepas que Abe es tu hijo – dije serio, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de mi hijo, volteo a ver que el por fin reacciona y se acerca a nosotros.

\- No, te creo pero no puedo creer que tú quedaras embarazado y hayas hecho cargo de un bebé tu solo – dijo impactado y yo solo lo miro enojado.

\- Me crees que soy un inútil, Abraham, yo se como cuidar a mi propio hijo, y si estuve embarazado, no hay nada de malo con eso al menos que claro ahora discriminas a los vampiros embarazados – dije enfurecido, veo como mi pequeño nos mira con ojos tristes y se endereza a mi pecho para que viera mejor a su padre.

\- Por que odias a mi mami, si ella me quiere mucho y me cuida de que nada malo me pase, es que tu no nos quieres, es por eso que dejaste a mi mama solo por que no nos quieres por que somos vampiros,que tiene eso de malo, nosotros no queríamos nacer asi, yo siempre quise conocerte pero si nos vas a odiar lo mejor es que no vayamos, vámonos mami ya no lo quiero ver – termino mi hijo con lagrimas en los ojos y con eso se me rompió el corazón no me gustaba ver a mi hijo así tan triste y solo por culpa de su padre, lo miro y veo que esta en shock.

\- Espero que estés contento Abraham, has hecho llorar a mi hijo y eso no lo perdono nunca, hasta nunca Abraham Lincoln no se como me pude enamórame de un ser sin sentimientos – dije, mientras me echaba a correr con fuerza agarrando a mi hijo en brazos directamente a la casa, cuando llegamos veo que Abe se quedo dormido en mis brazos, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos, lo llevo a su cuarto le quito su ropa y le pongo su pijama le beso la frente y me dirigía al sillón, para sentarme, y por fin dejar las lagrimas cayeran en mis ojos.

No podía creer de que me haya enamorado de un monstro sin sentimientos, que paso con el hombre que salve en aquel bar, con la persona que hizo que sintiera mas humano que vampiro, no se que le paso al Abraham que me enamoro y solo dejo a este hombre lleno de venganza y odio hacia mi especie y lo que mas me duele es que rechace a mi pequeño que siempre quiso conocerlo, pero se llevo una gran decepción al saber como me trato a mi y a el, jamás lo perdonare por tratar asi a Abe.

No se cuanto tiempo pase pensando, que no escuche que tocaban la puerta, me paro del sillón de mala gana, me limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y me dirijo directamente a la puerta para abrir, cuando la abro dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, el que estaba afuera era Abraham mirándome arrepentido en los ojos, llevando en sus manos el hacha de Abe.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con voz tranquila, no dejare que el me viera vulnerable.

\- Pues vine a entregar el hacha a tu hijo y hablar contigo – dijo con la voz rota como si hubiera estado llorando, pero lo ignore por completo.

\- El esta dormido, y yo no quiero hablar contigo – dije mientras agarraba el objeto de mi hijo cuando toco accidentalmente su mano sentí una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, al parecer el también lo noto porque me miraba sorprendido.

\- Por favor Henry necesitamos hablar – dijo mirándome como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

\- Esta bien pasa, siéntate en el sofá en unos minutos vengo – dije y veo como asiente, yo voy rápido al cuarto de mi hijo y veo como seguía en el mundo de los sueños, me acerco y le doy un beso en su frente, dejo el hacha en su mesa de noche y me regreso de nuevo al sofá donde Abraham miraba el suelo, me siento en la silla que esta en frente de el y veo que levanta su mirada en mi – ¿De que quieres hablar? – pregunte al verlo.

\- De lo arrepentido que hice en abandonarte, fui muy estúpido dejarte por ser un vampiro, yo todavía te amo, pero por idiota te deje ir, espero que puedas perdonarme – dijo y yo lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Debe ser una mentira, tú no me quieres, y hoy lo acabas de comprobar por como te comportaste conmigo y nuestro hijo – conteste mirándolo serio.

\- Lo se y por eso te pido perdón, me siento muy mal por herir sus sentimientos, es que solo estaba muy sorprendido de que tuviera un hijo, un hijo de nuestro amor que hizo que me diera miedo ya que yo nunca estuve con un niño antes, pero yo si quiero a Abe como hijo y me lastimó mucho ver sus lagrimas y decirme estas cosas, que me dolió bastante, y me hizo entrar en razón, en ver en como todavía te amaba, cuando te vi, yo sabia que tu aún me amabas, vi en tus ojos una gran tristeza, eso hizo que deseaba que alguien me golpeara, por idiota por hacerles daños, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy y no me importa de que tu y Abe sean vampiros yo los quiero mucho, solo espero que algún día me perdones por hacerles tanto daño – confeso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas yo solo lo miro asombrado, no podía creer lo que Abraham me acababa de decir, debe ser un sueño lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que era real.

\- No se si confiar en ti Abraham, lo que me hiciste no se perdona tan fácilmente y tu bien lo sabes, no sabes cuando sufrí cuando me dijiste que no me querías volver a verme, y aparte el día que fui a verte para decirte que estaba embarazado casi me asesinas, no se si lo que me dices es sincero – confesé viendo como se paraba de donde estaba y se acerco a mi, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad Henry, de veras estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, se que tienes todo el derecho de desconfiar de mi, pero dame una ultima oportunidad, te juro que esta vez todo será diferente – contesto Abraham mirándome con los ojos rojos, yo sentía que mis lagrimas pronto caerían.

\- Dame una prueba para saber que no nos dejaras de nuevo solos – conteste, mirando como su cara se acerca a la mía sintiendo su respiración en mi cara.

\- Quieres una prueba pues aquí la tienes – dijo y de pronto siento sus labios en los míos, cierro los ojos mientras me besa, mientras que yo llevo mis manos a su cuello profundizado el beso que tanto deseé desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, no se cuanto tiempo nos besamos, hasta que me tuve que separar para que Abraham pudiera respirar, el me veía con una sonrisa en el rostro –Es suficiente prueba para ti Henry – dijo dándome un beso en mi frente.

\- Todavía no, solo confiare en ti si hacemos el amor – respondí eso ultimo sonrojándome, escucho como una risa se escucha la sala yo levanto rápidamente la cabeza para ver que Abraham se estaba riendo de mí, yo trato de sepárame, pero el me agarra firmemente la cintura.

\- Tu si que eres difícil de confiar, pero si con eso te convenzo lo hare, además desde hace mucho quiero hacerte mío de nuevo – dijo sonriéndome y yo solo me sonrojo mas, siento que sus brazos me cargan estilo novia y yo solo me abrazo a su cuello, para no caerme – ¿Dime donde es tu cuarto? – me pregunto besándome en los labios

\- Puerta a la izquierda – dije volviéndolo a besar, mientras me llevaba a mi cuarto, cuando llegamos me acostó con cuidado, para después cerrar la puerta con seguro para que Abe no pudiera abrir la puerta mientras hacíamos aquello, el se acerca, ya sin ropa encima, ya que se lo quito todo mientras cerraba la puerta y yo lo miraba embobado.

\- Disfrutando lo que ves Henry – me contesto maliciosamente, yo solo asiento sonrojado, mientras se acostaba y me quitaba toda la ropa hasta dejarme como el – Veo que no has cambiado nada durante estos años Henry y eso hace que te ame mas – dijo sonriéndome, mientras me besaba, yo llevo mis manos a su cuello, mientras el me acariciaba el cuerpo con suavidad, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y comienza acariciarla con suavidad y eso hizo que gimiera de placer, pero de repente una mano llega a mi boca, para que no gimiera – No quieres despertar a nuestro hijo – me susurro en la oreja, yo solo niego la cabeza, mientras veía como quitaba su mano de mi boca y se paraba de la cama y yo solo lo miro confundido al ver que estaba husmeando mis cajones, para encontrar en ellos tres corbatas, de nuevo se acerca a mi y se pone encima, mientras que una de sus manos, lleva mis manos en la cabecera de la cama y empieza amarrar mis manos y yo solo lo miro con terror en los ojos.

\- Abraham que estas haciendo, suelta… ¡Mmmphhhh! - no termine decirlo ya que me amordazo con la otra corbata y yo lo miro con temor, ahora estaba en su merced.

\- Tranquilo Henry confías en mi, se que esto te gustara te lo juro, no tengas miedo – dijo tranquilizándome, llevando sus labios en mi frente yo solo lo miro angustiado.

Veo como sus manos iban de nuevo a mi erección y empezaba a moverlo con lentitud, eso hizo que gimiera, pero esta vez los gemidos no salían en mi boca, veo como Abraham me mira sonriendo, mientras se acerca a mi entrada, no me di cuenta que su miembro ya estaba lubricado, y en eso siento que me lo mete despacio y eso hace que mas gemidos quisieran salir de mi boca.

\- Tranquilizarte Henry, pronto pasara el dolor te lo prometo – contesto y yo solo asiento la cabeza, para después sentir como me empieza a embestir y yo solo deje que el placer se apoderara de mi, veo que la mano de Abraham va directamente a mi miembro y lo comienza a masturbar y eso hace que gimiera con la mordaza no iba aguantar mucho mas, veo como el se acerca a mi oído y me susurra- Eres deliciosamente estrecho me pregunto cuantas veces mas quiero hacerte mío – dijo y con eso me comienzo a correr en su mano dejando salir mi semen y gritando con la mordaza, siento que su esperma entraba en mi interior, después de eso se separa de mi y me quita mis ataduras, para después hacerme acostarme en su pecho para respirar con normalidad - Creo que con esto ya puedes confiar en mi y que no te dejare solo a ti y a nuestro hijo – me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello negro yo solo sonrió.

\- Si Abraham, se que ya no nos dejaras, te amo – conteste mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

\- Yo también te amo, ahora duerme, mas al rato hablaremos – dijo yo solo asentí hasta caer en el mundo de Morfeo, siendo abrazado por el amor de mi vida.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede dormido, hasta que sentí de pronto frio a mi lado, cuando abro los ojos veo que estaba solo en mi cuarto, posiblemente fue un sueño lo que ocurrió, no se por que de pronto me sentía triste, quizás por que Abraham y yo no estamos juntos, siento que las lagrimas estaban en mis mejillas, por dios después del embarazo he estado muy sensible y lloraba casi por todo.

No se cuanto tiempo pase llorado que no sentí que alguien se acostaba a mi lado de la cama y comenzaba abrazarme yo por instinto me abrazo a esa persona ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho para seguir llorando.

\- ¿Por qué esta llorando Henry te sientes mal? –me pregunto una voz conocida y yo levanto rápidamente mi cabeza para ver que Abraham me estaba abrazando y mirándome preocupado.

\- Pensé que fue un sueño lo que ocurrió, ¿Por que tú no estabas conmigo cuando desperté? – pregunte entrecortadamente por las lagrimas, siento que Abraham me abraza mas a el y me da un beso en la frente.

\- No fue un sueño de verdad estoy aquí contigo y no te dejare nunca mas, pero te tuve que dejar solo en la cama por que tuve que estar con Abe ya que se despertó y pedía por ti, por eso fui a verlo, lo siento mi amor no quería que te asustaras de esta manera – me contesto acariciándome suavemente mi cabello, mientras besaba la frente y yo solo me relajo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Y como reacciono Abe al verte? – pregunte tranquilo aunque con tono de preocupación a ver que paso entre ellos.

\- Pues al principio se asusto a verme que estaba aquí, y yo le tuve que explicar por que estaba aquí aparte de que me disculpe por como los trate, pero cuando le dije que ya estábamos juntos se me lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo que te debía de cuidar, que has sufrido tanto desde mi ausencia, nuestro hijo es inteligente y se da cuenta de lo que ocurre por eso le jure que jamás los abandonare y que los cuidare y los protegeré, te lo juro como que me dejo de llamarme Abraham Lincoln - me contesto y yo lo veo con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos, jamás pensé que mi hijo digiera esas palabras y se diera cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando sin mi amor, me abrazo mas a el poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Se que ahora vas a cumplir tu promesa Abraham y no nos dejaras solos, que bien que nuestro hijo te haya aceptado como su padre – conteste sonriendo, mientras sentía su mano en mi cabello.

\- Ya ves si me costo un poco ganarme su confianza, de veras que Abe y tu se parecen demasiado, pero eso hace que los quiera mas – dijo sonriéndome yo solo me rio imaginando nuestro parentesco.

\- Como fue que ganaste su confianza – le dije mientras beso tiernamente sus labios.

\- Pues si le compraría un hacha nuevo y que le comprara muchos dulces y juguetes – dijo en modo dramático y yo me eché a reír como nunca pensé que lo haría, veo como Abraham me mira serio, pero yo no podía dejar de reír, después de unos segundos el también comenzó a reírse.

No se cuanto tiempo nos reímos, hasta que escuchamos pasos que venían hasta mi cuarto, veo que es Abe mirándonos con una sonrisa en sus labios y se echo a correr para estar juntos a nosotros.

\- Mami al fin te veo tan feliz que bueno que papi esta con nosotros – dijo yo solo lo abrase mas a mi y Abraham le acaricio su cabellos y nuestro hijo reía contento en vernos juntos.

\- Si hijo al fin estaremos juntos como una familia - dijo Abraham y yo solo lo miro enamorado, mientras sentía una mano en mi cintura y nos acerca a su pecho.

\- Si, al fin tendré un papá que quiera practicar conmigo el hacha y una mama que me quiere mucho los quiero tanto – dijo nuestro hijo abrazándonos y nosotros lo abrasamos con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

\- Gracias, Henry por darme un hijo maravilloso, no se que hubiera pasado si no fueras a buscarme para darme esta gran noticia aunque al principio me sorprendió bastante, pero lo importante es que por fin estamos juntos de nuevo, te amo Henry Sturges – dijo besándome en los labios y yo le correspondo con ternura y amor.

\- Yo también te amo y no gracias a ti por darme a este maravilloso hijo que es nuestro milagro de amor – conteste mientras lo besaba.

Jamás en toda mi vida estaré agradecido de que apareciera Abraham Lincoln en mi vida aunque luego por cosa del destino hizo que nos separáramos, pero si no fuera por el jamás tendría a mi pequeño Abe en mi vida, pero a pesar de los obstáculos que pasamos por fin estamos juntos con nuestro milagro de amor

Fin


End file.
